The Honeymoon Game
The Honeymoon Game was a broadcasted spinoff pilot of The Joker's Wild as it used nearly the same format and features six married couples instead of two single contestants. Game Format Round 1 Six newlywed couples competed in this round, although three played at a time. In this round, host McKrell gave a category, then asked the first teammate up to six questions under that category in which those questions & the answers were clues to a puzzle. A correct answer gave the spouse a chance to solve the puzzle using the questions asked so far. Solving the puzzle correctly scored one point. Four rounds of questioning & puzzle solving were played with the ladies answering the questions first and the men solving the puzzles, then the process was reversed. At the end of the round, the two couples with the lowest scores were eliminated from the game, and the highest scoring couples moved on to round two. Round 2 (Celebrity Round) This was played the same as the 1968 Joker’s Wild pilot. For the round featured five celebrities asking questions from their own categories. Two couples played at a time this round. Couples took turns pulling the lever in front of them to activate the celebrity wheels and when they stopped, they picked a category afterwhich the celebrity representing that category asked a question. A correct answer scored points according to how many of that celebrity appeared on the board. A single celebrity was worth 1 point, a double celebrity (two of the same) was worth 2 points, and a triple (three of a kind) made the question worth 3 points. The first couple to score 10 points won the round. Now instead of jokers, there were bonus cards on the wheels, and when a bonus appeared when the wheels stopped, the team in control automatically received a point (two if it appeared twice) in addition to picking a category for the amount based on how many of that celebrity appeared; and if the couple in control spun three bonus cards, they automatically won the round. The two couples to win the round advanced to round three. Round 3 (Take a Chance) In this, the final round, the two surviving couples played another question round with the wheels but without celebrities. Plus the wheels were different, the left wheel held the categories, the right held money amounts from $10-$100, and the center wheel held surprises behind a card marked "Take A Chance". The couple who spun was asked a question, a correct answer won the amount showing on the right wheel and then decided to either keep the money just won or to "Take a Chance" and go for what’s behind the "Take A Chance" card. Whatever’s behind the card can either add more money to the couple’s score or takeaway money from the player’s score though they never go below zero. The couple with the most money when time was up wins the game and advance to the prize bonus round. Bonus Round The prize bonus round was played in two parts. Part #1 This was played exactly the same as the 1968 pilot bonus round & the 1972 series bonus round. For now instead of categories, money amounts, etc., there were prizes on all three wheels. The winning couple took up to three spins and on each spin, three prizes came up on the board. On the first two spins if the couple likes those three prizes, they can keep them or give them back for another spin, and if they do take a third spin, whatever prizes came up was automatically theirs to keep. In this pilot, the winning couple won a sailboat, a bicycle, and a hot dog. Part #2 When the first part was done, the second part came into to play. This time the windows were numbered 1, 2 & 3. Each one hid a fabulous honeymoon vacation, and all the couple had to do was to choose a window, and whatever trip was back there, that’s where the winning couple will go on their honeymoon. See Also The Joker’s Wild The Joker’s Wild (1977) Joker Joker Joker The Joker’s Wild (1990) The Joker's Wild (2006 pilot) The Joker's Wild (2009 proposed pilot) Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker’s Wild Gettin' Wild with Snoop Dogg Links The Honeymoon Game @ The Game Show Vault The Honeymoon Game @ usgameshows.net Category:The Joker's Wild Category:Unsold Game Show Pilot